


Stay The Distance

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Over The Looking Glass [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Coffee Shop" for Femslash100's Alternate Universe drabblecycle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay The Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title is taken from the song "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me."

Regina was in a law office when she came to awareness in the next universe. She checked that she had the ring and immediately stood..

Leaving bemused employees behind at Mills, Gold and Jones - Attorneys at Law, Regina pretty much ran the three blocks to the Café Finis.

It was mid-afternoon, the lunch rush was over but there were still a few coffeeing customers. Emma was behind the counter. Regina quickly checked herself in the reflection in the window then went in.

"Regina, hey," Emma greeted warmly, then she saw the serious expression. "What's wrong?"

"Can you come out from behind there?" Regina asked.

Emma came round quickly. "What is it?"

Regina took a breath, resolving not to let her fears win. She went down on one knee, took out and opened the box, revealing the beautiful white-gold banded diamond ring. "Emma Swan, I love you. I want to be with you forever. Happy ever after. Emma will you marry me?"

Emma opened her mouth to answer.

Suddenly Regina was back in Storybrooke. Back home, on one knee in the middle of Granny's.

"Of course I will."

Emma held out her hand and Regina put on the ring. The customers in Granny's whooped and whistled. Henry was practically squealing with joy.

Regina and Emma embraced. "I love you so much," Regina said.

"I love you. I can't wait to be your wife."

Regina was ready to build her future, with the woman she loved in the world she belonged in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed the series, thank you for your kudos and comments along the way!


End file.
